


Нежить в серверной

by Deserett



Series: AU! Another Reality (AR) Universe [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Evil, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Psychological Drama, Tragedy/Comedy, sys - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Системный администратор средних лет, помесь обрюзгшего задрота с классическим русским мужиком из деревни, встречает ночью в подворотне томного привлекательного вампира, очнувшегося от сна и страдающего частичной потерей памяти. Упырь настолько не вписывается в сознание и мироощущение унылого офисного работника, что они моментально становятся друзьями, точнее, упырь издевательски нарекает его своей "матерью". А дальше? Происходит чертовщина, разрывающая рамки здравого смысла, а затем - и чьи-то жизни.





	1. Chapter 1

Аркадий был очень пьян. Он был пьян так, как может быть пьян только админ после водки и ящика пива, усугублённых в одиночку. А ещё зол. Потому что вдребезги пьяным он был выдернут из постели в полчетвёртого утра и... красиво трахался с сеткой, полетевшей так некстати перед приездом генерального директора. «Этот мужик» — без обиняков называл его Аркаша, а на вежливое замечание о том, что начальник не мужик и звать его так не следует, однажды удивлённо переспросил: «Не мужик?! А кто? Ахтунг?»

«Этот мужик» возвращался в Тихий Холм уже через шесть часов. А сеть, попорченная кривыми руками юзеров компании, никак не желала вставать. Кряхтя и проклиная всех родственников мастдая до десятого колена, Аркадий выполз из серверной, вытер пот со лба и...

— Нужно ещё пива! — заявил он вешалке в гардеробном шкафу, неуклюже облачаясь в толстовку, и выполз на улицу. Там неприветливо моросил мелкий осенний дождичек. — По дефолт, однако! — заметил админ, набрасывая капюшон и пытаясь спасти от дождя свою бороду, и побрёл тариться бухлом.

Долгий путь его пролегал к магазину напротив офиса, отделённого единственной в городе шестиполосной трассой, эдакому почти совдеповскому гастрономчику, ютившемуся на углу обычной пятиэтажки. Низенькая подворотня, где в такую погоду спали бомжи, служила ему маяком в темноте: там горел тусклый фонарь. Даже не фонарь... просто грязная лампочка, ввинченная под потолок. Бомжей сегодня не было. Зато сидел хорошо одетый мужчина, похожий на аристократа из давно забытого фильма: весь в чёрном, кружевной сорочке и огромных сапогах на толстой платформе. На голове у него была широкополая шляпа, но вместо шпаги — зонтик. Впрочем, увидев шпагу, Аркадий совсем не удивился бы. Он уже давно топтался на крыльце магазина, таращась на это чудо в перьях и повторяя: «Белочка... больше не буду столько пить... больше не буду столько пить...»

Субъект в чёрном, расслабленно прислонившийся к заплёванной стене, услышал его бормотание и приподнял полы шляпы, надвинутой на глаза:

— Кто здесь?

— Оно еще и разговаривает!

— Где?! — удивлённо переспросил «аристократ» и полез в карман своего элегантного плаща. Вынул пригоршню каких-то разноцветных таблеток, небрежно осмотрел и сунул две в рот.

— Э-э-э... Слушай, чайник... ты точно не глюк?

— Что? Почему... Я люблю глюки.

— Ты торчок? — вдруг дошло до Аркадия. Он заметно повеселел: белочка отменяется, в подворотне сидит обыкновенный наркоман.

— Нет, я не помню, как меня зовут, — беспечно ответил любитель амфетаминов (а это были именно они, всех вкусов и расцветок) и улыбнулся.

Аркаша заорал.

— Мама!!!

— Ты? Очень приятно. Я подумывал найти маму.

— Т-ты... давно ходил к стоматологу?!

— А что... у меня что-то не так с зубами? — он тревожно посмотрел на Аркадия, но через минуту большие глаза, затуманенные психоделиками, прояснились. — А-а... ну конечно. Всё просто, как два пальца об асфальт. Я носферату. Проснулся сегодня ночью в подвале в двух шагах отсюда. Дрых почти два месяца, вешаюсь без сигарет. Не найдётся закурить?

В офис бородатый админ вернулся без пива, но с вертлявым молодым вампиром подмышкой.


	2. Chapter 2

К десяти утра Аркадий починил сетку и сделал целый ряд важных открытий.

Первым и самым неприятным из них было то, что в серверной совсем нет места для ещё одного человека. Даже такого анорексичного нечеловека, которым был его новый знакомый. Общими усилиями они освободили один шкаф от неработающих системников, Аркаша поставил его горизонтально, и вампир любезно согласился сидеть на нём, а также заползать вовнутрь в случае экстренной ситуации.

— А ничего, что стенки прозрачные, стеклянные? — усомнился на секундочку сисадмин.

— Что ты, я не буду за тобой подглядывать, — успокоил юный сын ночи, глотая ещё таблетки.

Вторым открытием стали зубы, причём в прямом смысле: во время уборки мусора, высыпавшегося из серверного шкафа, была найдена бутылка пива. ПОЛНАЯ. Оказывается, открывать её острым клыком намного приятнее, чем поломанной зажигалкой.

— Будешь? — радостно пробулькал Аркадий, опрокидывая её в себя целиком.

— Нет, заправляйся, — вежливо отказался упырь и заулыбался как-то загадочно. — Хорошенько заправляйся, мама.

Аркаша поперхнулся, но в целом был согласен на всё, кроме «бездарного ПТУшника, просиживающего штаны на седьмом этаже, за что ему платят деньги?»

Означенную фразу любила повторять главбух с непроизносимым (в нетрезвом виде) именем-отчеством Варвара Константиновна, однако в это утро она стала частью (или жертвой) третьего открытия. Толпа женщин бальзаковского возраста, ломанувшаяся к нему за разрешением посидеть на «одноклассниках», была задержана в дверях смазливым существом под широкополой шляпой. Задержана часа на полтора-два. Аркадий удивляться не умел, поэтому уже храпел в своём кресле, вытянув ноги далеко под стол, носом в клавиатуру. Восторженные бухгалтеры ахали, трогали перо на шляпе, пока оно не стало похоже на рыбий остов, пищали, щебетали и вскрикивали... а вампир улыбался. И рассказывал о последней дуэли, в которой сломал шпагу. Интернет был забыт напрочь, дамы хлебали остывший кофе, главбух поминутно хваталась за сердце, затерявшееся где-то под необъятной грудью, прекрасный юноша хищно посматривал в вырез её блузки, его голос становился всё более сладким...

А потом приехал директор и испортил кайф. Кислой миной и зычным голосом.

— У нас стихийное бедствие? Пожар? Восстание системных администраторов? Нет? Тогда по какому поводу собрание? Немедленно всем вернуться на места и работать! А вы, молодой человек, что вы здесь делаете? Я что-то не припомню вас в штатном расписании.

— Э-э-это племянник мой, — помятая рожа Аркадия с красными следами клавиатурных кнопок вкупе с ароматом пива произвели на директора неизгладимое впечатление. Настолько, что он слушал не перебивая. — Из Брокколи прилетел. Ночью. Я в некотором роде в офисе был, поэтому он в некотором роде... м-м... тут оказался.

Аркаша не удержался и широко зевнул. Глаза директора вылезли на лоб, не выдержав концентрации алкоголя в воздухе. Пока он снова фокусировал взгляд на вампире, тот подал ему руку и произнёс чарующе:

— Меня зовут Иван. И прилетел я из Брюсселя, а не из Брокколи. Дядя в некотором роде не выспался...

Директор заржал во весь голос и пожал протянутую руку. Его раздражение испарилось без следа, от одной улыбки этого мальчика.

— Сеть работает, алконавт?

— Так точно, Михалыч.

— Тогда свободен. Дома спать надо. И пацанёнка переодень. А то, бедный, на улицу не выйдет, ну и мода у них там в Брюсселе...

 

— Иван?! Почему Иван? — спросил Аркаша, еле дождавшись, пока Михалыч уедет на лифте. — Ты не похож на русского, торчок, и понты у тебя такие, что для какого-нибудь Артемия подошли бы скорее.

— Артемии — это планктон морской. А своё настоящее имя я не вспомнил. Буду Иваном, — упырь снял шляпу и нахлобучил на админа. — Кто не согласен – пошлю в Брокколи.

— А этот город хоть где?

— В твоей бороде, — он прыснул в кулак и вызвал притихший лифт.


	3. Chapter 3

Аркадий ел колбасу, откусывая прямо от палки и жадно запивая кефиром. Время от времени он также прикладывался к плохо очищенной луковице, валявшейся на краю стола, пока не сожрал всё подчистую. Пошарив в поисках ещё чего-нибудь съестного, он вытряс из хлебницы шмат чёрствой ржаной булки, попробовал надкусить, но тут же выплюнул. В холодильнике должен был заваляться сомнительного качества и свежести сыр, но пробовать его админ не решился.

Он допил остатки кефира, смачно отрыгнул и довольно оглядел стол: мыть ничего не нужно, даже кружку, мусор он вынесет вечером, а сейчас можно спать, спать, спа-а-ать...

И тут он вспомнил о новом знакомом. Упырь с простым русским именем Иван, навязчиво похожий на американца или, на худой конец, какого-нибудь немца, обитающий теперь на его кровных квадратных метрах. При чём тут немцы, Аркадий не понимал, просто помимо американских боевиков и немецкой порнухи он практически ничего не смотрел.

— Эй, торчок! Ты здесь или уже коньки отбросил со своими колёсами? — он неплотно задвинул занавеску, служившую дверью на кухню, и оглядел единственную комнату своей холостяцкой квартиры.

Никогда она ещё не казалась такой грязной, маленькой и убогой, как сейчас. Настоящий бомжатник. И добился вампир этого эффекта очень просто.

Он спал на неубранной в четыре утра диван-кровати поверх скомканного покрывала... Спал абсолютно голый, чуть приоткрыв во сне свои неестественно яркие губы. А его восхитительно страшные клыки поблескивали в полутьме: немытое лет сто окно, занавешенное серым от старости тюлем, ни капли не намекало на то, что на улице полдень. Можно сказать, что упырь не вписывался в интерьер своим буржуйски ухоженным телом. А можно и закричать. Он был идеален до кончиков ногтей. Он казался нарисованным, тщательно отфотошопленным и вырезанным из дорогого глянцевого журнала... а затем брошенным на помойку.

Аркадий, красный, как варёный рак, попятился назад. Что за вздорная мысль посетила этого мальца, и он нагло растянулся в его постели? Что за... Голова пыталась отвернуться в стену, а ноги пинали занавеску за спиной. И тем не менее он продолжал стоять, чуть сгорбившись, и пожирать глазами молодого инкуба. Он такой красивый, такой красивый... Его стандартного админского лексикона не хватило, чтобы описать и десятой доли охвативших чувств. Внутри будто всё ноет. Странно так ноет... Давно забытый тоскливый мотив и вибрации. То в желудке, а то и... где-то пониже? Аркадий рассеяно сжал и снова разжал свои вспотевшие ладони. Это, конечно, похоже на хорошо спланированный розыгрыш, но... может, он тронулся? Потому что смотреть свою любимую порнуху он забросил еще пять лет назад, окончательно став...

Импотентом?

_«Нет. Не совсем. Всего лишь обрюзглым и ленивым чмом, которому впадлу даже дрочить. Сиськи-письки на картинках и видео надоели, а в реале и до того представляли для него не так много интереса. Слабый пол... требует столько усилий и материальных вложений. Да, ему всегда было лень и насрать на отношения. Компьютер, пиво и щетина, превратившаяся в бороду... и внушительное брюшко. И пара авиасимуляторов. И три стратегии. И один шутер. И рыбалка иногда, по выходным»._

Ехидный внутренний голос умолк, а Аркадий, наконец, ухитрился скосить глаза вниз, на свой потёртый серый свитер. Ладно, он согласен, что похож на кусок старого говна. Может, для начала сходить хоть помыться?

Он неуклюже грохнул дверью, вываливаясь в ванную. Иван тотчас же захлопнул рот, открыл глаза и довольно посмотрел в кривой потолок. Перевоспитанию хронического сисадмина положено начало. Вот только зачем оно? Разве Аркаше плохо живётся в тёплой и вязкой трясине?

Иван лёг на бок, приготовившись спокойно подремать ещё полчаса, но админ вернулся быстрее.

— Эй... — хрипло позвал Аркадий, смутился грубости голоса и прочистил горло. — Эй, как там тебя... Ванька-дурак. Подвинуться не хочешь?

Вампир шевельнулся, нарочито широко зевая.

— Не-а, не хочу. А в чём, собственно, проблема?

— Да я тут, понимаешь, поспать собрался.

— Спи на полу, делов-то.

— Чего?

— Да пошутил я!

— Охренел ты...

Иван пропустил последнее замечание мимо ушей, уступил кровать и размеренной походкой вышел. Его голая кожа слабо фосфоресцировала, оставляя в воздухе мерцающий шлейф. Аркадий таращился в темноту что было силы, белая спина и не менее белая задница исчезнувшего вампира напрочь отбили сон. А когда под вечер всё-таки удалось уснуть, от нежданно свалившейся в мозг похабщины он растерзал и залил слюной свою несвежую подушку.


	4. Chapter 4

Иван не побрезговал принять душ в нечищеной со времён революции ванне, взлохматил, не расчёсывая, длинные волосы, разговорил пауков, обитавших за холодильником, а также вспомнил своё настоящее имя. Дабы не травмировать новоявленного родителя, факт излечения от амнезии решил скрыть и занялся делами насущными.

Первым делом он опрокинул кухонный стол, разлил по всему полу пару вёдер воды, встал в центре лужи и принялся выводить некие хитрые пассы руками. В чём заключалась их полезность, было не совсем ясно... до тех пор, пока вода не испарилась, начертав пентаграмму в круге? Нет, лучше – пока пол не стал чистым и свежим. На очереди был холодильник, всё содержимое которого без рассмотрения отправилось в мусорное ведро. В морозилке Иван замешкался, вынимая бутылку водки, и выбросил два мешка с плесневелыми пельменями, пережившими три или четыре разморозки в отсутствие электричества. Затем вытряс из чудо-кармана своего плаща одну красную таблетку и закинул в пасть пустого холодильника. Что происходило в его недрах дальше, вампира ни капли не заботило, так как он ушёл на захламленный балкон, но не порядок наводить, а просто покурить. И подумать дальше. Разложить по полочкам всю имеющуюся информацию.

— Городок провинциальный. Не слишком захолустный, но и приятного здесь мало. Умру со скуки, если задержусь подольше, нужно ехать домой. Занесло меня сюда два месяца назад, допустим, нечаянно. Очаровательная злая ведьма, вылакавшая из меня всю кровь, живёт в этом квартале, иначе бы я проснулся где-нибудь ещё. Найти её труда не составит. Заставить заплатить за причинённые неудобства — возможно, но без гарантий. Бросать Аркадия — некрасиво, но он переживёт. Тем более в его законопаченной грязью конуре места для двоих не найдётся, а если и найдётся — ютиться тут противно. Но вот незадача... не могу я пока вспомнить: ждёт ли меня кто-нибудь дома?

Вампир вздохнул и взялся за перила тонкими, чуть желтоватыми от табака пальцами. Его длинная аристократичная фигура перегнулась вниз. Широкое озеро под балконом в островках земли со следами протекторов отразило элегантный костюм, белый шнурок с причудливым кулоном, выскользнувшим под собственной тяжестью из-за воротника... и больше ничего.

Заспанный Аркадий, пасшийся за его спиной на пороге балконной двери, хрюкнул от испуга, решив, что молодой упырь собрался сигануть с четвёртого этажа. Иван подавил жестокий смешок: играл он профессионально и убедительно, да так, что липкие руки в панике обхватили его за ноги под задницей и заволокли обратно в кухню.

— Это самое... — забормотал сисадмин, споткнувшись о табурет и прекратив пятиться назад со своим ценным грузом (который он и не думал отпускать), — старому дивану-клоповнику самое время отправиться на помойку. На дебетовой карте я храню кое-какие накопления. Не Рокфеллер, но на новую кровать хватит. Дву... двуспальную.

— Ты же берёг бабки на домашний сервер, — меланхолично отозвался Иван и в лёгком, тоже наигранном отвращении рассмотрел державшие его руки. — В чём это ты измарался? Лысого гонял? А салфетки цивилизация придумала исключительно для буржуев вроде меня?

— Ну извини, — оскорблённый в лучших чувствах Аркаша оттолкнул его и полез в раковину. Разболтанный кран включил ему только горячую воду... — А-А-А, ЕХАНЫЙ БАБАЙ! — и неслабо ошпарил кипятком.

— Лёд в морозилке, — всё так же меланхолично заметил вампир и сел на край стоящего боком стола. — Достать?

— Я САМ! — трясясь и подпрыгивая от боли, Аркадий бросился в холодильник, чуть не срывая его дверцу с петель, и издал ещё один вопль, истошнее предыдущего: — ЧТО ЭТО, БЛЯДЬ?!

— Спасибо за комплимент, — скромно протянул Иван. — Это — если я правильно понял, на что ты смотришь — салями, балык, плавленый сыр, плесневый сыр и копчёный сыр. В сковороде — жаркое из кабана с грибами, в выдвижных ящиках — запас клубники и луковый конфитюр, а в плоском судке наверху — запечённые перепела. В дверцу я сунул молоко, шоколад и сливочный крем. В морозилке — гусиная печень, рёбрышки на суп, формочки для льда... и твоя водка. Сходить потом за хлебом?

Аркадий бессильно помахал распухшими и побагровевшими граблями, завыл и засунул их в горсть кубиков льда. Жестом фокусника вампир извлёк из-за его уха шпажку для закусок и наколол на неё самую большую клубнику.

— Кстати, тебе звонили на домашний телефон где-то без четверти пять, в офисе что-то упало, легло или сломалось, я не разобрался в терминологии. Просили срочно подойти, перезванивали два раза на мобильник... впрочем, торопиться тебе некуда, ты уже опоздал на три часа, — Иван ласково улыбнулся и надкусил сочную ягоду, отправив половину в рот. Брызнувший сок сделал его губы краснее прежнего. — Ну, я в булочную.

Выбросив шпажку с недоеденной клубникой через плечо, вампир нашёл свой зонт-трость и покинул место преступления. Проводив его обезумевшим взглядом, Аркаша повыл ещё и со стоном влез мордой в подтаявшую морозилку.

— А я ведь на тебя дрочил, ты, раскрашенная вошь с лысины великого Ктулху... — простонал он тихо, жалко и неразборчиво. В открывшийся рот мгновенно затекла колючая вода в кристалликах льда, он захлебнулся и, в довершение всего, получил захлопывающейся дверцей холодильника по голове.


	5. Chapter 5

В магазине с многозначительной вывеской «ХЛЕБ» вампир пристроился в очередь, состоявшую из трёх пенсионерок, местного алкаша Геннадия «Автогена» Федоровича и соседки Аркаши по лестничной площадке, некоей Зинаиды Никитичны. Поздоровавшись с бомондом, Иван стал вежливо прислушиваться к чужим разговорам.

— Наташенька, яйцо шоколадное дай, внучёк на каникулы приехал, молока два и шесть процента жирности, три бутыли, и печенье взвесь, как обычно.

— Яйца несвежие, Клавдия Петровна, — громогласно объявила Наташка, продавщица в цветастом сарафане, бойкая и краснощёкая, массой под центнер.

— Как несвежие? Ну, тогда мармеладу...

— Сколько мармеладу? — она с готовностью оторвала прозрачный пакет, в который можно было завернуть труп и место на вещдоки бы осталось.

— А сколько не жалко, — соседка Клава извлекла из недр хозяйственной сумки видавший виды кошель на засаленном шнурке и встала вполоборота к товарке, излагая дальше свою увлекательную историю: — Так вот, Никитична, вбегает моя невестка, зарёванная, сопли на кулак наматывает, слова вымолвить не может. Я ей и чаю налила, и сушки пододвинула, а она всё слопала, негодяйка, и молчит, рёва-корова, не колется. Ну, я терпение потеряла, ушат холодной воды принесла, мордой два раза окунула, она как отплевалась, так и затараторила, мол, сбежал муженёк, так его и разэдак, с секретаршей, на острова какие-то, то ли Багамы, то ли Бермуды. Я подивилась: откуда у них деньжища на пляжах за тридевять земель румяниться, а она ревёт белугой опять, что сынок мой все нычки домашние почистил и из её шкатулки серьги и ожерелья умыкнул. Осталась она как дура с дешёвеньким обручальным колечком и годовалым спиногрызом. А я и отвечаю, что горевать долго не будем, протранжирит Семён все средства и — делать нечего — вернётся на землю родимую. Тут-то мы его и подкараулим, обезвредим и скрутим за яй... — Клавка умолкла, поймав пронизывающий взгляд молодого вампира, и закончила гораздо тише, — за жабры.

— Девяносто два рубля тридцать копеек, — визгливо перебила Наталья, бухнув внушительный пакет с мармеладом на весы, — печенье подорожало — восемьдесят пять рублей, молоко — сорок два-девяносто. Итого двести двадцать пять рублей двадцать копеек.

— Как подорожало? В прошлую пятницу цена уже подскакивала на рупь...

— Следующий! — неумолимо отрубила Наташка и выгребла из кассы звенящую сдачу. — Вы, молодой человек, не стоим, озираясь, как на выставке, заказываем!

— Entschuldigen Sie bitte, liebe Frau, — ласково начал Иван почему-то по-немецки, — вы обсчитали дражайшую Клавдию Петровну на пять рублей. Её набор мармелада с молоком и печеньем стоит двести двадцать рублей и двадцать копеек. Верните ей пятачок, будьте так добры.

Воцарилась гробовая тишина. Алкоголик Геннадий прекратил бряцать пустыми бутылками в авоське, Зинаида Никитична, копавшаяся в косметичке, выронила пудреницу, распространив на весь магазин ароматное облачко античной пыли, а Наташка... грузно проворачивалась в мягких резиновых шлепанцах вокруг своей оси, пока не встала опять разъярённым лицом к невозмутимому вампиру.

— То есть вы, молодой человек, осмеливаетесь утверждать при всём честном народе, что я обвесила свою любимую подругу Клавку на пять рублей?

— Не обвесили, а обсчитали. Возьмите калькулятор. Впрочем, лучше не берите в руки ничего тяжелее пёрышка, — Иван осторожно зашёл с другой стороны прилавка и взглянул на пышущую бешенством продавщицу, прищурившись. Гипнотизирующие зелёные глаза медленно переводились с её растопыренных ручищ к кассовому аппарату и обратно. — Наталья. Открывайте ящик. Нежнее... вот так. Вынимайте деньги. Нет, не все, не надо горячиться. Памятная пятирублевая монета? Берегли для особого случая, да? Прекрасно, он наступил. Клавдия Петровна? Берите, не стесняйтесь. Подарите внучку, он нумизматом у вас вырастет. А мне... хлеба, пожалуй, заварного бородинского, две, нет, три буханки.

Когда он покинул магазин, людям показалось, что от них отступила не только тишина, но и какая-то зловещая замогильная тень. Наташа распустила богатырскую косу и истово крестилась, пока с криком «Ой, девочки, он так на меня смотрел, ирод, филистимлянин!» не убежала в подсобку, её подменила зевавшая во все горло Маруська. А Автоген торжественно поклялся, что с завтрашнего дня бросает пить, но на сегодняшний вечер ему чекушку, но не ту обычную, а на берёзовых почках.

— Свят, свят, свят... — шептала Никитична скорее по привычке, чем от испуга, кряхтя и преодолевая четвёртый лестничный пролет хрущёвки без лифта. — Что ж это деется на белом свете, а? Нечистая сила бродит днём по городу как у себя дома, — бухнула сумки перед входной дверью и загромыхала связкой ключей. Вставив нужный в исцарапанную замочную скважину, застыла и чутко прислушалась. Постояла так, постояла, потом зашла, забыв о покупках, и аки фурия ринулась к телефону. Набирала номер Петровны, дрожа в предвкушении новой скандальной сплетни.

— Клавка, ты, что ли? А у моего соседа напротив, Аркадия Мирославовича, никак дискотека! Гости наверняка! Девочки, а то и неровен час — пожарные. Шум, гам, пьяный звон бокалов, музыка ненашенская и развесёлые песнопения. Сроду он ничего не праздновал, ни дни рождения, ни похороны... Может, кто приехал навестить его из дальних родичей? Что ты говоришь? Конечно, пойду и всё разузнаю, я не я буду! Соли попрошу или спичек. Только приоденусь понаряднее. Не вешай трубку, я мигом, одна нога здесь, другая там!

Доподлинно неизвестно, сколько времени прождала верная Клавка на телефоне, но Зинаида Никитична не вернулась ни мигом, ни через час, ни даже наутро. А произошло следующее: очевидное, но невероятное...


	6. Chapter 6

Упырь стоял перед зеркалом и наводил красоту. Но не себе, а Аркаше. Если быть совсем точным — снимал с нижней половины лица ополоумевшего сисадмина выцветшую почти до рыжины бороду. Снимал опасной бритвой, что добавляло сцене красок и пикантности.

— Ты что творишь, охальник? — вопросил Аркадий шёпотом, не осмеливаясь даже почесаться (где был застукан, там и присел на шаткий табурет, в одних семейниках). Своим предложением вампир припёр его к стенке, не выделив ни капли времени на раздумья, а просто раскрыв «опасочку» и сбрив первый клок волос.

— Я твой волшебный карась, с чешуёй из бриллиантов и драгметаллов, — иронично заметил Иван, махая бритвой не хуже средневекового цирюльника. — Два желания исполнено, думай о третьем в ускоренном темпе, пока в полночь ты не превратился в тыкву.

— Какие два?! — он задёргался, и лезвие оставило на щеке тонкую, быстро краснеющую полосу.

Вампир незаметно напрягся. Вид крови действовал на него обезоруживающе.

— Спокойно. Не шевелись. Прижми сюда ватку. Не разжимай клешню, пьяное недоразумение! Вот другая ватка... — он переменил тон, став предельно резким и холодным. — Первое желание касается твоей унылой работенки. Ты подспудно желал уважения директора и вечной дружбы с бухгалтерским отделом? Желал. Получи, распишись. А второе — это твой холодильник. Кто мечтал жрать и жрать, пока не лопнешь? И не пельмени с кетчупом, а годную деликатесную нямку. С этим я тоже управился. В углу третьей полки лежит большой красный таракан. Не тронь его, не выгоняй и не пугайся, что он подъедает рокфор и бри. До тех пор, пока он ютится в твоём холодильнике, яства не кончатся. Деток он не принесёт, он самец, горд и одинок. Так что я жду. Голова у тебя огорчительно пустая, иначе бы я вытянул из неё третье пожелание сам.

— Эй, эй... притормози, ведьмак, — Аркадий сдвинул кустистые брови, и Иван с сожалением подумал, что их тоже не мешало бы подбрить и выщипать. — С какой стати ты взял на себя роль посла доброй воли, свободы и демократии, и начал копаться в моей башке?

— Свалю я от тебя скоро, мама, вот почему. Отблагодарить решил по-свойски за то, что ты не шарахнулся от меня тогда в подворотне, — вампир закончил генеральную уборку на его подбородке и перешёл к бакенбардам и растительности под носом.

— Значит, ты вспомнил направление, в котором надо валить? И имечко своё буржуйское, небось, тоже?

— Ага, ты прям экстрасенс, — отозвался тот и помрачнел. Выдавать настоящее имя было бы неосторожностью, но Аркадий весь загорелся любопытством, его прямо распирало.

— Ну и как? Как тебя зовут?

— Ацур, — неохотно ответил вампир и сложил бритву с резким щелчком. — Готово, свободен.

— А фамилия? — Аркаша и думать забыл о поруганной админской чести в виде исчезнувшей бороды. Его гладко выбритое лицо помолодело лет на пятнадцать... Ладно, не льстите ему, на пять. — Есть же? Или ты как негр, бесфамильный...

— Не положено фамилию, да и второго кого-то с таким же именем не найдется, — возразил Ацур, немного уязвлённый, что его грозное имя ничего не сказало «родителю». — Звался я ещё Ашшуром Шумерским, Асуром Вавилонским и Ассирийским, а сейчас в угоду новомодным веяниям изменил одну букву. Не хочу казаться пережитком древних эпох, так как вполне успеваю идти в ногу со временем.

— Это ты-то? В шляпе с облезлыми перьями?! — Аркадий захохотал, похрюкивая, но быстро успокоился под ледяным взглядом, пожалуй, уже не просто вампира, а целого демона из хрестоматии по истории. — Да, извини, некрасиво получилось, о вкусах не спорят. А ты отменно сохранился, дружище Ацур, ни песчинки на модном пиджачке, — и он снова захохотал, довольный своим блистательным остроумием.

Ацур похихикал в унисон несколько секунд, а потом опустил стодвадцатитонную руку на волосатое плечо сисадмина и изрёк изменившимся голосом, сладким, бархатным и не сулящим ничего хорошего:

— Третье желание, мать.

Аркадий икнул, просев под тяжестью ладони, и скосил глаза на своё плечо.

— Еб... секса хочу. Настоящего, не виртуального. Чтоб баба была — огонь! Заводная, рыжая и полненькая. Бестия такая, валькирия в неглиже... по-моему, у меня там синяк уже, отпусти.

— Хорошо. Под это дело нужно застолье и соответствующая атмосфера. Вставай-ка, шевели булками в ванную, отмойся от грязи и вони, колония микробов уже создала на тебе цивилизацию и улетела к звёздам. Потом надевай лучший костюм и прилижи остатки шевелюры.

— Может, ты мне и проплешину зарастишь, а, ассирийский кудесник?

— Шевелись, я сказал!

— Надо же, а в приступе амнезии ты не был таким грубым... — Аркадий схватил вафельное полотенце в коричневых разводах и юркнул за кухонную занавеску с глаз долой.

— И правда, грублю, — тихо произнёс самому себе Ацур, запёршись на балконе с сигаретой. Курил он быстро, сжигая табак короткими могучими затяжками. — Многое вспоминается из такого, что я предпочёл бы освежить в памяти чуть раньше. И почему хозяева не ищут меня? Почему не вменяют за долгое отсутствие и простой бизнеса? Всё это очень странно... — он затушил окурок. — Пора заканчивать русский балет.


	7. Chapter 7

Эскортные службы городишка не отличались свежестью и многообразием. Проститутки, пасшиеся в единственном четырёхзвёздочном отеле, оказались дамами слишком анорексичных форм и размеров, а ночные бабочки, обслуживающие отели и пансионы попроще, оскорбили взор вампира деревенской вульгарностью. Женщины, работавшие в интимной сфере на дому, по неизвестной причине переступили опасную черту в сорок лет, причём все до единой. Более юные особи либо ещё доучивались в школе, либо предпочли уехать на заработки в столицу.

Пропустив сквозь себя всю эту информацию, пока Аркадий дурным голосом пел в душе и тёр жесткой дырявой мочалкой спину, Ацур вытащил из кармана две последние таблетки, амфетамин и экстази, голубовато-серую и ярко-жёлтую.

— Вы уж не подведите, ребята, — и подбросил их под потолок. Через пять минут банда растолстевших рыжих нимф и их верных спутников, козлоногих сатиров, починили опрокинутый стол и накрывали поляну. Приволокли неизвестно откуда стереосистему 7.1, вертел с целиком зажаренным поросёнком, откупорили все бочки с красным вином и с полагающимся в таких случаях размахом принялись прославлять Бахуса. Вернувшийся с очередного перекура Ацур только головой покачал. — А вы ни о ком не забыли?

И точно... Но эту досадную оплошность исправили в момент. Пенный и мыльный, словно рождающаяся в морских волнах Венера, голый Аркаша был доставлен к столу, посажен на колени самой пышной нимфы, и гуляние продолжилось с прежним пылом и угаром.

Однако по прошествии получаса смущающийся безбородый сисадмин протиснулся на тесный балкон к своему благодетелю. Срам он прикрыл пустой глиняной амфорой.

— Послушай, Иван... то есть Ацур. Женщины эти — прекрасные, несравненное блаженство дарящие, горячие, разнузданные, я чуть не... В общем, pornolab’у с ними не сравниться. Но, знаешь, твои они, буржуйские, как и молочные поросята, как и вино, как и карты игральные. Не та искра, не тот запал... Мне бы свою бабу, русскую, дебелую, в родимых пятнах и веснушках, немного страшненькую и непритязательную.

— Свою, говоришь? Страшненькую? К нам постучали, — вампир резко потушил сигарету и двинулся через кухню, коридор и прихожую прямо к входной двери. — Зинаида Никитична? Здравствуйте. Да не толпитесь тут, разувайтесь и проходите, гостьей будете.

Он обернулся к Аркадию, так и стоявшему в чём мать родила, странно улыбнулся и щёлкнул пальцами. В то же мгновение шестидесятилетняя соседка из квартиры напротив сбросила половину прожитых годочков, десять кило, всю без исключения одежду и стыд. Седина пропала тоже, медно-красные кудри, как встарь, обрамили круглое удивлённое личико.

— Зинаида... Зиночка? — Аркадий схватился за сердце обеими руками. Его амфора, однако, не упала и не разбилась, держась на...

Зиночка зарделась, потупив загоревшиеся глазки в пол.

— Забирай, пока не украли, — насмешливо прокомментировал Ацур и шлёпнул помолодевшую пенсионерку по персиковой заднице.

Глубокой ночью, пресытившись вином, ошалев от любовных утех и уверовав в несбыточное, Аркадий накинул бесформенный балахон, оставленный кем-то из сатиров, и потревожил демона, спавшего на диван-кровати.

— Ваня, Ваня, проснись! — админ выглядел трезвым и напуганным.

— Я все исполнил, отстань, — Ацур плотнее завернулся в одеяло, но мольба в голосе сурового русского мужика заставила его нахмуриться и передумать. — Ну что стряслось?

— А колдовство утром кончится и Зинка превратится обратно в безобразную старуху?

— Конечно, и загрызёт тебя вставной челюстью.

— Вань, я серьёзно спрашиваю.

— Твой директор простил повторный загул? Простил. Холодильник поднял восстание и утопал в зоопарк? Нет, и не собирался. Так с чего ты решил, что разгульная сочная девка Зинка обернётся в ту сморщенную брюкву Никитичну и с криком негодования убежит с матраса, любовно сплетённого для вас моими козлоногими друзьями?

— Как бы... понимаю всё это. Но подвох-то где припрятан? Ты же вроде спящего старика Ктулху, только текстуры загрузил поизящнее и щупальца спрятал. Жертва захавана будет?

— Будет, — Ацур вздохнул, — но тебя она не коснётся.

— Как это?

— Да легко.

 _«Ты недалёкий, самовлюблённый и очерствевший индивид, представитель рода piger populus **[1]**. И тебе невдомёк, что произойдёт чуть погодя_ _,_ _непоправимое. Раз уж произойдёт это не с тобой»._

Аркадий сморгнул. Холодный голос, прозвучавший в голове, ему не принадлежал. Значит, и тот предыдущий внутренний голос, вещавший день назад приблизительно то же самое, колкое, обидное и правдивое — не его голос.

— Иван, ты что-то говорил?

— Я больше не Иван. И наш разговор окончен.

_«Жру ли я человеческие души? Накалываю на вилку и макаю в соус. Приятного мне аппетита»._

Аркаша лёг на матрас. Сон не шёл, даже на приманку из хлебного мякиша. Он неспокойно крутился с боку на бок, сопя и прислушиваясь, пока не закатился в пространство между необъятных сисек Зинки да там и остался лежать, полупридушенный, на овальном родимом пятне, в россыпи веснушек.

 

* * *

 

[1] Человек ленивый (лат.)


	8. Chapter 8

Рассвело. Ассирийского бога след простыл. Напрасно Аркадий, отбиваясь от ненасытной пассии, искал его на балконе, среди старых системников и поломанных санок, заглядывал под кухонный стол и расспрашивал усатого красного таракана. Никто не признался в коварном бегстве и причинах, к нему побудивших. А как обидно... Несмотря на то, что брюссельский племянник был липовым, а звание «матери» отдавало откровенной и циничной издевкой, админ почувствовал себя скоропостижно осиротевшим.

Ни шляпы, ни зонта. И ни клочка бумаги с объяснением.

— Не попрощался! Ушёл, зараза, ушёл-таки, не попрощавшись! Что за человек такой, а?! Настоящий буржуй невоспитанный! Наглец! Англичанин хренов, мордой его об асфальт...

Аркаша разорялся, заглушая горе злыми криками, а Зиночка кивала и подшивала порванные занавески. Он всё ещё ругался, когда она затеяла стирку, отдраила полы в их единственной комнате, выбросила старый, набитый клопами диван и повела Аркашу в мебельный центр за крепкой двуспальной кроватью.

Тем временем юный вертлявый вампир с двойным именем гулял по Арбату, держа за тоненькую руку мальчика болезненного телосложения с ясными, но очень пугливыми глазами.

— Твоя мама хорошо устроилась в Москве за два месяца, — задумчиво вещал Ацур, купив ванильное мороженое в рожке и вручив ребёнку. — Танцевать в мужском элитном клубе — это не кровь из вампира сосать. А она рассказывала тебе, что попросила у меня, когда вызвала во время ритуала? Думаешь, сундук золота и ламборджини с открытым верхом? Как бы не так... Фигуру модели и вечную молодость. Ты представляешь, какая дерзость? Вечную! Максимальный контракт по внешнему фасаду заключается на двадцать лет без права продления. В итоге она, после безуспешных торгов, согласилась: не отпускать же меня задаром. Свою душу за сделку она, ясен пень, не предложила. Подлая интриганка, Rabenmutter[1]... а уж как изловчилась связать меня и выкачать все соки, распространяться не буду. Хочешь жить — умей вертеться, да?

Мальчик кивал и лизал мороженое. Оно потихоньку таяло и пачкало ему пальцы, но он не перекладывал его во вторую руку, потому что не хотел отпускать своего провожатого. Разговаривать с вампиром он боялся, ведь мать запретила ему общаться с незнакомцами. Но вот гулять с ними и кушать сладкое она забыла запретить.

Они дошли до скамейки, свободной от студентов и влюблённых парочек, Ацур уселся сам и посадил рядом мальца.

— Забавно, что ты её сын и его племянник, — заговорил демон снова, внимательно разглядывая нежное, нетронутое печатью раннего порока личико. — Дурное совпадение? Ведь нагрешили оба... Сколько тебе лет?

— Двенадцать, — вымолвил тот краешком губ и покраснел. — А тебе?

— Слишком много, чтоб ты сосчитал правильно, и слишком мало, чтоб почувствовать себя старым, — отозвался Ацур и потянул мальчика к себе. Провел холодными ладонями по худым и нежным щёчкам. Зелёные глаза тускло тлели, высвободившись из брони отчуждения. — Андреас...

— Я Андрей, — чуточку удивлённо поправил малыш и начал обкусывать рожок.

— Это ненадолго, — улыбнулся упырь. — Хочешь ко мне?

— А где ты живешь?

— В огромной домине на краю пропасти. Там двести комнат с играми, круглосуточный Wi-Fi, бал-маскарад, войнушки и прятки. Можно играть в танчики за немцев, японцев и американцев... на настоящих танках. И не ложиться спать. Кормят пять раз в день картошкой фри, сухариками и газировкой. И девочки никогда не плачут, если в них попадают цветной краской при выстреле.

— Хочу, хочу, хочу! — он догрыз рожок и захлопал в ладоши.

— Но есть одно маленькое условие. Все новоприбывшие дети получают укольчик, прививку.

— Не больно, как комарик укусил?

— Да, именно, — Ацур невольно рассмеялся. Андреас сам облегчает ему путь. — Ты согласен?

— Хоть сто прививок! Хочу!

Случайные прохожие с негодованием заметили, как молодой человек интересной внешности, явно наркоман, похитил в парке беззащитного ребёнка и учинил акт зверства и совращения, обняв его тонкие губы своими пухлыми красными, а потом, когда жертва издала тихий блаженный стон, припал к его хрупкой цыплячьей шее.

Полицию вызвали, но как-то лениво и через силу. Вялые и похожие на кастрированных овец стражи правопорядка прибыли только спустя полчаса, зафиксировали наличие пустой скамейки в мелких пятнышках крови, обёртку от мороженого и противоречивые показания очевидцев. Пожали пухлыми плечами, выбросили обёртку на обочину дороги и уехали восвояси.

— Хорошая война, — заметил Ацур, проходя мимо того же места в совершенно другом облике, в строгом костюме, с чопорно прилизанными волосами, в обществе театрального критика и его жены. — Хорошая, но скучная. Невидимый фронт последних людей, безмозглые эмбрионы врагов, немое поощрение всё стерпящей толпы. Маленькие трагедии теряются на фоне слабоумия, фарса и статистики. Все отупели от спокойствия и фальшивого благоденствия. Умерли ещё при жизни, кто от пьянства, а кто от промывания мозгов. Смешно до колик, — он повернул голову к своему спутнику, пытавшемуся вставить слово. — Что ты хотел, Константин?

— Не знаю, о чём вы размышляли вслух, достопочтимый, но позвольте использовать фрагмент вашей речи в воскресной колонке.

— Валяй, — разрешил демон и равнодушно добавил: — Её ждёт успех.

— Условия предоставления славы и богатства всё те же? — вкрадчиво уточнил критик.

— Да. Супруга обеспечит тебе крепкий тыл, — двусмысленно подтвердил Ацур и жестом истинного владельца положил руку на талию молоденькой женщины.

 

* * *

 

[1] Плохая мать (нем., перен.)


	9. Chapter 9

— Бубочка, тебе письмо, — проворковала Зинаида, заходя в дом с охапкой макулатуры из почтового ящика.

— И что с того, женщина? Я их тысячами в день получаю, и все преимущественно падают в папку «Спам».

— Да не электронное, зануда мой, а обычное. Пляши.

Сбитый с толку Аркадий отнял у неё письмо, разорвал конверт и прочёл вслух.

 

_«Дорогой брат,_

_Мы не общались последние двадцать три года, с тех пор как наша маменька ушла от нашего папеньки, а двоих детей они поделили поровну. Я не осмелилась бы побеспокоить тебя по финансовым или иным затруднениям, но данное дело не терпит отлагательств и длинных вступлений._

_Сыночек мой единородный, Андрюшенька, пропал без вести, третьего дня, как пишу тебе. Я звонила всем, и президенту, и в ФСБ, дозванивалась к тебе, но на домашний ответила престарелая маменька, она не знала, где ты, а твой мобильный известен только налоговой и Господу Богу. Я получила от неё нагоняй и этот адрес в нашем захолустном Тихохолмье, надеюсь, что письмо найдёт тебя, а ты, быть может, найдёшь Андрюшеньку. Вдруг он сбежал к тебе? Не мог же он пропасть бесследно, он вернётся, ведь так, ведь так?_

_Искренне твоя,_

_Виолетта Мирославовна»_

— Ах, какое несчастье! Бубочка, мы должны помочь твоей бедной сестре! — Зина отняла у него измятый листок, в пятнах от слёз и кусочках туши для ресниц, и перечитала ещё раз.

— Не выйдет, — мрачно ответствовал Аркадий, втянув раздобревшее брюшко. — Слопали, однако, вашего Андрюшеньку, с потрохами и мягонькими косточками. Ктулху забрал его в Р’льех.

— Что ты такое говоришь, бубочка!

— На работу, говорю, иду. Выброси это письмо, женщина. Возьмёшь мне пива, буду сегодня поздно, пора наполнить тот серверный шкаф.

— Какой-какой шкаф?

— Никакой, женщина. Не забудь про пиво.

— Но сегодня суббота, бубочка!

— Да пошло оно всё в микроволновку, женщина!

Аркадий накинул толстовку и быстро зашагал на улицу. Борода только начала отрастать в виде коротенькой стыдливой щетины, и не было нужды прятать её от мелко моросящего дождичка. Он дошёл до офиса за пять минут, забрызгавшись грязью по колено, открыл своим ключом, стремительно зашёл и ещё стремительнее ворвался в серверную. До последнего он надеялся, что там кто-то есть, спрятался, поджидает его с криво прорисованной улыбкой...

Но никого не оказалось. Разочарованно пожевав зубочистку, Аркадий принялся стаскивать разбросанные по углам серверные блоки к центру комнаты, нашёл шурупы, пластины и крепления, почесался ещё в поисках отвёртки и начал монтировать всё это хозяйство в шкаф. С первого раза конструкция накренилась и посыпалась, он сделал передышку, съел четыре сосиски, заботливо упакованные Зиной в фольгу, и принялся монтировать серваки в каркас по новой.

К вечеру, наступающему осенью довольно быстро, семь гудящих системников выстроились в вертикальной стойке друг под другом и тут же нагрелись, незадачливому мастеру-ПТУшнику пришлось экстренно вспомнить о кондиционере и протереть пот со лба.

— О, великий Ктулху, — прогнусавил админ и воздел почерневшие руки к самому верхнему серверу, — я служу тебе верой и правдой вот уже девять лет. Я износил в лохмотья три свитера, выпил тысячу ящиков пива и нажимал Reset не более двадцати раз. Ты явился мне в образе упоротого упыря, подарил мужскую половую еблю с женщиной из мяса и жира, а не из секс-шопа, а также поселил таракана-философа в общежитие для замороженных продуктов. Но я был недостаточно хорош борзеть и шиковать от таких презентов. Ты не мог бы появиться снова и разъяснить, какого хрена ты слопал племяша моего, которого я ни разу не увидел? Выходи, не испытывай терпение и мочевой пузырь. Забьём стрелку в нашей подворотне, я специально выпрусь за сигаретами.

— Да мне в тепле уютнее, — внезапно отозвался сонный голос из-за шкафа, но не такой, как прежде, а высокий... звонкий.

— Ваня? Ацур?! — Аркадий бросился за серверы, растопырив руки, готовясь придушить врага народа и детоубийцу, но за шкафом вместо приятеля в дурацкой шляпе ютился бледный худенький подросток с копной длинных светлых волос.

— Не, я Андреас, — он был взрослее, чем казался. Пугливости в глазах и в помине не осталось. — С приветом от Кощея.

— Ну-ка покажи зубы! Так-так, понятно, к стоматологу ты больше не ходок, паршивец... Забуржуился... ишь ты, имечко уже себе подправил. Давно торчишь тут?

— С ночи, — маленький вампир беспечно уселся на тёплый системный блок и заболтал ногами. — Спалось хорошо, без страшных снов. Опекун забросил меня сюда на пробный экзамен, сказав, что я буду твоей нежитью в серверной.

— Так и сказал

— Ага.

— А кто твой опекун?

— Синяя жаба-пулеметчица, — он звонко хохотнул в ответ на разинутый рот админа. — Что, купился? Шумерский бог меня выкормил и выучил. Помнишь такого? Он меняет лица, но остается высоким, чернявым и очень красивым. Мы... — Андреас замялся, выбирая нейтральные выражения, — мы вместе. Уже некоторое время.

— Что значит «вместе»?

— Я живу с ним последние лет пять.

— Андрюшка, ты же пропал всего три дня назад!

— Пять. Еще два дня к тебе шло письмо из Москвы.

— То есть, если я правильно понял...

— Один день здесь равняется году там. Всё ты правильно понял. И мне уже исполнилось семнадцать.

— Мальчик, ты... — в глазах вдруг стало очень горячо, закололо и защипало, пронзая всё глубже, как от нарыва. Аркадий непонимающе потёр их кулаками. — Что он с тобой сделал?!

— Это не больно. Будто комар кусает, — Андреас улыбнулся без тени лукавства. — Из тебя вымывает детские, а затем и юношеские бредни, вышвыривает и топчет все робкие мечты и надежды, яд и коррозия разъедают насквозь, и не остаётся ничего, кроме неуёмного желания пить кровь, умереть и служить своему хозяину. Но через время, если пустота твоего сердца не заполняется сомнениями и сожалениями и долг остаётся превыше всего, тебе возвращают частичку души и позволяют любить. И даже позволяют выбрать, кого любить. И всё это — акт очищения и отречения во имя других, предавших и продавшихся за какие-то вшивые эфемерные земные блага. Кто-то — за толстую бабу и полный холодильник. А кто-то — за безупречную кожу и грудь четвёртого размера. Великолепно, правда? Многим ли было дано так блестяще проебать свои заветные желания и шанс по-настоящему измениться? Они думали, что получают всё бесплатно. Эта кредитная мышеловка тем и соблазнительна, что захлопывается не сразу. И бьёт не по карману. Бьёт по... — он умолк, глядя на синие стрелочки вен под своей прозрачной кожей. — Ну, показывай, где у тебя тут гастрономчик. Я наслышан ещё о булочной. Курево и там, и там продают?

Табун каких-то мелких зверушек пробежал галопом и нагадил Аркадию в рот, и ком из их экскрементов застрял в горле. Не сумев проглотить его, админ жестом указал на пачку своих сигарет. Подросток покачал головой и спрыгнул со шкафа.

— Нет, сам я не курю. Пока ещё — нет.

— А кого... — ком царапался и сопротивлялся, драв глотку на каждом слове, — кого ты выбрал...

— Люблю его. Ацура. Не он хозяин. Но он сделал из меня...

— Мерзость!

— ...мужчину. Руки у него холодные, а взгляд безразличный. Но ртом он согрел даже мёртвую плоть, знаешь ли. И потом, его тело... пожалуй, единственная причина быть тоже во плоти, несмотря на ненависть ко всему живому, возвращаться снова и снова, чтобы почувствовать его, — Андреас прикрыл глаза, улыбка исчезла. — Правда, в снах он насылает чудовищ, но я уже говорил, в серверной спалось чудесно. Поиграем в контру? Я буду приходить сюда каждый день. Я не оставлю тебя в покое, пока не покажешь мне всё, каждый закоулок. Например, к чему подсоединена эта жужжащая коробка? Эй, дядя?

На жёлтом крупноячеистом линолеуме, замусоренном десятками разнокалиберных проводов, Аркаша забился в предынфарктных конвульсиях.

— Раскаялся? — спросил Андреас в пустоту серверной и задышал, стараясь тщательно, по-новому распробовать и посмаковать воздух.

— Хуже, — ответил Ацур, появляясь сзади, и крепко, в ревнивой нежности обвил его худенькие плечи. — Уверовал. И отдал хозяину душу.

— Значит, я свободен? Ты отпустишь меня? — Андреас вырвался из цепких рук, мимолётно показавшихся когтистыми. Дышать становилось всё легче.

— Нет. Не отпущу. Тобой расплатились сразу двое. Но хочешь... — он медлил намеренно, но с таким естественным напряжением, будто всерьёз обдумывал ответ, продлевая муку в глазах мальчишки, — я освобожу тебя наполовину? — теперь когти не казались. Длинные, кинжальные, они заблестели не хуже стальных. — Разрежу гладко. Ты не успеешь почувствовать.

Андреас молчал. На его щеке показалась розоватая слеза. Он вернулся в холодные руки демона с тотчас укоротившимися, красивыми и полукруглыми ногтями. Но, пропустив ещё один отчаянный и жадный вдох, осмелился задать последний вопрос:

— Она же искала меня? Та женщина... моя мать.

— Искала. Но ах... недостаточно усердно, — Ацур выдавил неимоверную, сладкую и злорадную усмешку. К счастью для себя, прижатый к плечу опекуна, Андреас её не видел. — Слала громкие письма, прилюдно рыдала, звонила «крыше»... а меня повторно обсудить условия своего контракта почему-то не вызвала. Странно, да? Забыла, наверное.

— Может быть, она не верит, что ты мог с ней так поступить, — обречённый голос подростка вызвал у ассирийца что-то вроде любопытства. Он поднял заплаканное лицо поближе к себе, взяв за подбородок. — Ацур?

Ацур сменил улыбку, убрав злорадство и сняв тонкую броню бесчувствия. Сладость оставил... и с ней поцеловал Андреаса, мягко вжимаясь и раздвигая его губы.

— Мог, — прошептал он чуть слышно, спуская руки на узкие мальчишеские бёдра. — Виолетта меня знает. Но ничего не предпримет. Потерять молодость для неё страшнее, чем потерять сына. Не плачь... твои слёзы с кровью слишком волнуют меня.

В лёгком беспокойстве он поискал в светлых голубых глазах ненависть, но не нашёл. Андреас схватил его за затылок, поднимаясь на носочки, и сам всосался в чуть побледневший, но всё равно вызывающий смутные и нездоровые желания, рот.


	10. За кулисами комедии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть объединяет историю, принадлежащую внеканону AR, с каноном.

\- Тьфу ты, срам на сраме, - почтенный бес закрепил вентиль на трубе в вертикальном положении и отвернулся, угощаясь самокруткой и думая уже о совсем другом – о желтокожей жене, ждущей дома с большим беременным животом, и о трех детишках, которые вернутся из семинарии с проклевывающимися рожками и почти стройными стрелочками на хвостах. Его гордость, его семья... а о голом инкубе, медлительно и величаво выплывающем из чана с теплой кровью, срамно и думать.

\- Завидуй молча, Фетроний, - улыбнулся Ацур и стряхнул с белоснежного плеча пару замешкавшихся багровых капель. Кровь по трубе поступать перестала, он почти вылез из чана целиком, перекинул одну ногу, чтобы абсолютно чистым ступить на землю ада. Процедуру по очищению от человечьей скверны иногда хотелось и сократить, чтоб быстрее донести отчет начальству. Но не в этот раз, когда старикашка-караульный с закрученными по-бараньи рогами так пялится на него боковым зрением. Насладиться, насладиться даже дома, среди своих, непобедимой мощью облика, вечной красотой и порочностью, всем, что так ценит и лелеет сластолюбивый лорд Бафомет. - Или прикажешь прикрыться?

\- Алеф нас храни, как я могу, я же всего лишь служка - огрызнулся бес, но всё же изобразил поясной поклон и протянул обнаженному демону шкатулку с символами его власти: каменный диск – Низум, круг жизни, испещренный аккадскими письменами, и высокий тонкостенный сосуд, наполненный игниссом – твердой огненной эссенцией.

Ацур забрал сосуд и привычным движением прижал к животу. Тот с легкостью скользнул вовнутрь его тела, после чего демон с довольно-таки скучающим видом начал покрываться иссиня-черной чешуей, от ступней до горла, отдаленно напоминавшей некое парадное одеяние. На груди между ключиц чешуйки раскрылись и смялись, образуя окружность. В нее демон вложил диск, и чешуя сомкнулась, оплетая его, чтобы затем выплюнуть наружу снова, но другим, стеклянно блистающим нагрудным украшением, не серым, а ядовито-зеленым – в цвет прекрасных сощуренных глаз негодяя. И письмена налились зеленоватым огнем, ожили и задвигались по кругу.

\- Шкатулку захлопни? И свободен.

\- Но барабаны еще не отбили закат Алгиза...

\- Просто уходи домой, Фетроний. Больше никто сегодня не вернется, я последний.

\- Да, как прикажете.

Бес отправился в поселок у крепостной стены, а Ацур перепрыгнул межевой камень на манер озорного мальчишки, одолел тридцать ступеней наклонного моста и вошел в мрачный дворец правителя, в тронный зал, что никем не был охраняем, ведь хозяин этих чертогов страшнее и опаснее любого Цербера. Темный, ненасытный и коварный, зависть, злоба и яд в чистом виде... «А еще очень уродливый, - про себя добавил инкуб, потупившись в червивый пол, чтобы нечаянно не встретиться с Ним взглядом. - За что и был упрятан глубоко под землю».

\- Ваша воля – моя, - произнес Ацур почтительно, выждав контрольные секунды тишины, пока властелин Нижнего Ада вспоминал, что за лакей перед ним. - Сотня душ и еще дюжина пожраны, их контракты сожжены, мистериум окончен. Я нужен вам до восхода?

\- Будет белая полночь, будет ритуал, бельмо собаки и треугольник. Избранный раб откроет своё сердце языческой Немезиде. Ты – истинное воплощение богини мести, Ассур, ты придешь и исполнишь желание избранного. Назовешь мою цену.

\- И какова цена?

\- Падет целый город. Будет выжжен или загнется от моровой болезни – решать тебе. Умрут миллионы. Во имя одного.

\- Но _что_ попросит избранный? - несколько более удивленным голосом, чем следовало бы, спросил инкуб. Он редко позволял сбить себя с толку.

\- Воскрешения. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы душа, познавшая тайны смерти и перерождения, возвратилась в бренный мир без уплаты перевозчику. Он сотрет память о божественном, позволит вырваться из объятий бесконечности и вновь считать ее непознанной. Без этих даров скудости и ограничения душа не соединится с рациональным и рассудочным началом, как говорят людишки о себе подобных – она свихнется, сойдет с ума.

\- И кто перевозчик? Это ему покорный раб воскурит дым миллионной жертвы?

Трон Бафомета опустел. А за троном выросла исполинская тень. Шум шести крыльев, басовитые вибрации и их эхо поглотили все залы дворца, Ацур едва сдержал искушение прикрыть уши руками. Но оргазм и агония воздуха быстро кончились, крылья сложились, устлали полы самым драгоценным украшением. Рубиново-красным, невыносимо красным.

Тень обогнула трон, крылья тихо-мирно прошелестели следом. Ацур поджал губы, заранее зная, что за этим последует.

\- Ну привет, цыпленочек, - развязно прошептал падший серафим, первый и единственный в своём роде, всеславный и всемогущий... Обхватил левой лапищей стройного инкуба за шею, а правой уже пристраивал его на своё плечо. Инкуб почему-то неважно выглядел и совсем отстойно сопротивлялся. А еще, кажется, жалел, что лишен простой человеческой способности грохнуться в обморок. - Давно не приходилось по счетам платить, ага?


End file.
